star trek the next generation:the ancient race
by HENKLDORE
Summary: star trek the ancient race exploring creatures that came before and there god (not standard startrek episode length)


Star Trek Next Generation fan script sucks donkey balls, but interesting idea. This is set between seasons 3 and 4 after Borg assimilation attempt on earth - post Wolf 359

Episode premise:

The Enterprise encounters a strange anomaly that hurls them to another time. A planet located on the other side of the anomoly, hosted a culture more advanced than anything they had ever seen in their travels. They had mastered trans-warp time warp and dimensional travel from their ownuniverse to others, like the Terran and the alliance mirror universe

An ancient race

 _Enterprise is at warp in the Alpha quadrant near the Romulan neutral zone._

 **Piccard:** Number 1.

 **Riker:** Yes Captain.

 **Piccard:** What were the results of the long range scan over the neutral zone?

 **Riker:** No activity so far, but we detected an anomaly of some kind. We can't identify it from here.

 **Piccard:** Perhaps we could see this anomaly Mr. Data?

 **Data:** Yes captain, we have no immediate orders from Starfleet.

 **Piccard:** Set a course for the anomaly and prepare a detailed scan.

 **Data:** Yes captain.

 _The Enterprise enters warp and heads for the anomaly. Musical exit_.

Intro music.

 **Piccard:** Drop out of warp.

 _Ship sound of it stopping._

 **Piccard:** Analysis Mr. data.

 **Data:** I am detecting an abundance of tetrion particles, typically found in temporal anomalies.

 **Piccard:** Are they a danger to the ship.

 **Data:** I don't think so.

 _Counselor Troi enters_

 **Troi:** Captain where are we?

 **Piccard:** We are investigating a temporal anomaly, it was found several moments ago.

 **Troi:** We must leave. Now!

 **Piccard:** What?

 **Troi:** Trust me captain. The ship is in danger

 **Data:** The anomaly is growing and releasing tetrion beams.

 _They fly past the ship, creating a portal directly behind the ship._

 **Piccard:** Full reverse! We must avoid the beams and the expanding anomaly.

 **Data:** I can't Sir. the impulse drive is offline.

 **Picard:** Then where trapped.

 _Cuts out with suspenseful music._

 **Piccard:** Captains log star date 2367.

The enterprise has been trapped in loop and I am faced with a tough choice. Try to go through the anomaly, or let the portal consume us and possibly take us to another place or time.

 _Piccard calls a senior staff meeting to discuss the situation._

 **Piccard:** Now there is only one question. What do we do?

 **Data:** My suggestion would be to go through the anomaly, the portal could take us somewhere considerably more dangerous.

 **Troi:** I sense no hostile intentions.

 **Picard:** What do you mean?

 **Troi:** I believe this anomaly is a life form. Perhaps a life form of energy, like the time guardian that James T Kirk discovered.

 **Piccard:** Yes. I heard that in the Kirk history class at the academy.

 **Riker:** This thing has shown a small level of intelligent behavior.

 **Piccard:** Very well Mr. Data. We will travel through the portal.

 **Worf:** Captain, I must object! This thing is a threat to the ship, and to the temporal directive.

 **Piccard:** I am aware of that Mr. Worf.

 **Worf:** But...

 **Piccard:** Dismissed.

 _everyone exits except Troi and Riker._

 **Troi:** What is it Will?

 **Riker:** Do you really sense something from this anomaly?

 **Troi:** Well yes my telepathy has not failed me once. Why the sudden distrust?

 **Riker:** Well, it's just...

 **Troi:** What?

 **Riker:** Doesn't matter. I believe that you did your job.

 _Troi exits looking disturbed and curious._

 _end scene with sad music and the ship preparing to move through the anomaly._

 **Piccard:** Mr. data, engage impulse.

 **Data:** Captain it may require a few minutes to align the impulse engines.

 **Piccard:** Make it so.

 _Data activates the impulse engines. Meanwhile the crew look worried._

 _The Enterprise moves towards, then enters the portal._

 _The crew are shaken violently._

 **Data:** We got through the portal.

 **Piccard:** Geordie, status of engines.

 **Geordie:** The engines have been rattled, a few days repair tops.

 **Data:** Captain. If I am reading this correctly, we are 10,000 years in the past.

 **Piccard:** What?

 **Data:** I know sir. It is shocking to say the least

 **Riker:** How is that possible.

 **Worf:** Captain! I am picking up a transmission from a ship.

 **Piccard:** On screen.

 **transmission:** Federation starship. We are the Trionlians. We detected your ship moving towards our god of time. Explain yourselves! Do not run, our ship is much more advanced than yours.

 **Piccard:** We didn't know the anomaly was a god to you.

 **transmission:** How could you not know, the anomaly is praised by all?

 **Piccard:** Wait! How did you know we are the Federation?

 **transmission:** Zentor told us you were coming.

Piccard looks puzzled.

 **Troi:** That must be the life form I sensed its... their god.

 _Fade out_

 **Piccard:** Captains log, star date unknown. We have landed 10,000 years into the past and have encountered a race who thinks this anomaly is their God. They are asking us to leave immediately or else they will destroy us. Based on our sensor scans, their ships are more powerful than Borg cubes, but only 1/100th of the size.

 **transmission:** Why have you not left Trionlians space?

 **Piccard:** We are curious about your God. What do you call it?

 **transmission:** We call it the God of Time.

 **Piccard:** Hmm? May I just talk to my staff for a moment?

 **transmission:** Stand by... Zentor agrees.

 **Piccard:** Mr. Data is there a way to go back to our time.

 **Data:** Yes captain. A few ways, but each could destroy the ship unless we can reproduce the tetrion beams that started the initial portal.

 **Geordie:** But scientifically, that is impossible.

 **Data:** Unfortunately Geordie is correct. Our ship cannot reproduce that phenomena, only the anomaly or the God of Time, as they call it.

 **Piccard:** hmm? (Piccard presses the com badge) Counselor Troi.

 **Troi:** Yes captain.

 **Piccard:** I need you on the bridge.

 **Troi:** Yes captain.

 _Troi walks to the bridge._

 **unknown voice:** You must help me.

 _Troi looks behind in confusion wandering were the voice came from._

 **Troi:** Who's there? Show yourself!

 **unknown voice:** Please the trionlians are killing me.

 **Troi:** What do you mean? Are you Zentor?

 **Zentor:** Yes. The trionlians must stop. They are keeping me here. Time cannot exist in this manner. I am a section of what you call time.

 **Troi:** What do you want me to do?

 **Zentor:** Tell your captain to help me.

 **Troi:** Allright. I will try.

 **Zentor:** Please hurry... (cuts out before he could say more as he is to weak).

 _Troi enters the bridge with a pale look on her face from a telepathic experience with a being so much more powerful than her and it overwhelmed her._

 **Troi:** Captain. We need to help Zentor.

 **Piccard:** What?

 **Troi:** Zentor is a life form, but is trapped here by the trionlians.

 **Piccard:** Why would they trap there gods?

 **Data:** It is possible that the trionlians wanted guidance for their actions in their future, they must have devised a method to keep it there forever through a barrier of some kind.

 _Worf interrupts._

 **Worf:** Captain the trionlians have fired upon us.

 _The ship is hit and shakes violently. The helmsman is killed from an explosion from the console._

 **Piccard:** Riker, take the helm!

 _Riker rushes the panel to resume the helm control._

 _the trionlians contact the enterprise._

 **Trionlians:** Captain. We warned you not to mess with Zentor. Now we will destroy you!

 _The ship fires another blast._

 _The ship is again shaken violently._

 **Piccard:** Worf, return fire!

 _Photon torpedo noise._

 **Worf:** The ship has no damage.

 **Piccard:** Fire phasers!

 **Worf:** Firing.

 _Phaser noise_

 **Worf:** The ships shields are not damaged at all!

 **Piccard:** Take the weapons offline. Route all available power to the shields.

 **Geordie:** Captain. The warp core is at critical! We can't take another hit (from Piccard's com badge).

 **Piccard:** What are our options?

 _Troi looks worried._

 **Zentor:** I am going to help your ship, but you must warn them when you're there to modulate your shields with rotating frequencies and use a quantum torpedo after the photon (garbled but understandable).

 _Troi's mind is hurled through time - back to the past before the ship was attacked._

 _Troi is back in the past_

 **Piccard:** Why would they trap their own gods?

 **Troi:** Captain the trionlians are about to fire on us!

 **Piccard:** What?

 **Troi:** Trust me! Worf. Modulate the shields with a rotating frequency and fire a photon torpedo followed by a quantum torpedo.

 _Worf looks at Piccard._

 **Piccard:** Make it so!

 _The trionlians fire the ship is shook violently but the shields_ _hold._

 **Worf:** Damage negligible!

Worf fires the torpedoes.

 _The Enterprise fires at the ship and destroys it._

 **Piccard:** How did you know they were going to fire?

 **Troi:** Zentor told me.

 _A large flash of light appears and manifests into a humanoid form._

 **Light:** Hello Troi.

 **Light:** Captain Piccard I presume?

 **Piccard:** Yes I am captain Piccard.

 **light:** You must fire a tachyon beam at my barrier. It will drop the barrier preventing me leaving this universe, but it will also destroy this sector of all life.

 **Piccard:** That is not possible.

 **light:** The barrier will disrupt subspace destroying all existence in the sector, but this has happened before. You are destined to do this.

 _Piccard Looks confused and conflicted._

 **Piccard:** Worf, arm a tachion beam.

 **Worf:** Yes captain.

 **light:** Thank you captain. You have done me a great service. Thank you.

 _The tachion beam hits the shield and destroys it. The barrier sends a shockwave that hits the enterprise and destroys it._

 _Screen goes black_

 _Fade in on Troi in her office looking puzzled - as she was on the bridge when the ship was destroyed._

 _She heads for the bridge._

 **Troi:** Captain.

 **Piccard:** Yes.

 **Troi:** Is everything okay?

 **Piccard:** Yes, not very eventful at all really. Why?

 **Troi:** No reason captain. Everything's fine.

 _Troi looks glad hoping Zentor survived._

 _The scene zooms from the window of the Enterprises bridge and pans past solar systems, sectors,_ galaxy's - then out of the universe and fades.


End file.
